


Missing Javi

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Cricket Brothers, Drama, FS Season: 2018-2019, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Thanks Olympic Channel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: “I just miss Javi.” And the world died from all the feels.





	Missing Javi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work.

“So.”

Yuzu felt his face turn bright red; hiding behind his bangs, he found his sneakers in need of intense scrutiny.

“Didn’t know Brian would say that,” he murmured in a small voice.

“It was sweet.” 

“Javi not supposed to know."

“Well, with the Olympic Channel tagging me it was hard to miss.”

Yuzu could _hear_ the Spaniard smiling. He huffed.

“You could have told me,” Javier spoke after a moment of silence, tone more solemn than before. 

The Japanese skater shrugged. “Javi busy. Not want to bother.”

“Oh, Yuzuru. Just because I am been very busy doesn’t mean I haven’t thought of you, followed your competitions. I’ve missed you, too!”

Yuzu inhaled sharply. Finally, he raised his eyes from the floor up to Javier. The Spaniard’s expression was fond and warm, his brown eyes shining. 

“Javi…miss Yuzuru?”

The older skater laughed. “Yes.”

Slowly a grin spread across Yuzu’s face, bright as the sun. “I missed you.”

Javier’s grin matched his. “Can I get my hug now?” he requested, opening his arms.

Immediately the younger skater barreled into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Javi’s middle, nestling against his chest. Contentment flowed through him as familiar arms held him close. 

“Welcome back.”

“Thanks.”

He had missed this.

THE END


End file.
